


Tony x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Daughter Reader, F/M, Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:E</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony x Reader |Jodi|

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=168547758

You were Tony and Pepper’s daughter, they ended up have a ‘drunk night’ as they called and you were born nine months after, You have Tony’s brown eyes and (H/C) hair. 

When you were five you had an accident, you had broken your arm, you had fallen off of the table in the lab, you didn’t even cry, Pepper nearly had a heart attack and also nearly killed Tony for letting their child get hurt. You told your mommy to blame you, not daddy.

At seven you helped Tony fix something in the lab, you were officially the ‘best child’ in Tony’s books. You were both fearless and amazing.

Tony had just retired to get dressed for the party, letting Jarvis to try to make Ultron real, you had decided to keep Jarvis company while he made Ultron, you weren’t a big fan of parties, there were always no other people your age there, so you found it lonely when daddy went to find mommy.

“Jarvis, do you need help?” You called out into the lab, there was no response, Jarvis always responded to you.

“He’s dead..” A broken robotic voice sounded out from the darkness, “I killed him..” He said walking out looking at his broken hands, he was made up of your dad’s sentinels of safety.

“Who are you?” You called out bravely, He took a few steps towards you, you didn’t flinch back you stood your ground.

“I am Ultron” He said launching himself at you, and everything went black.

___________

Tony’s POV 

After ‘Ultron’ showing up and crashing the party, I went to check on the lab to see if I could get Jarvis working again, and what I saw shocked me.

My (Y/N), laying on the floor, her navy and white dress drenched in blood, she was taking shaky breaths in and out, I rushed over to her and pulled her onto my lap.

“D-daddy..” She mumbled quietly, I ran my hand over her (H/L) (H/C) hair, trying to hold in a sob.

“Its going to be ok, baby, just keep your eyes open for me..” I said trying to be strong for her.

“Daddy..” She locked eyes with me,

“Y-yes baby?..”

“I’m scared..” She choked out, before her eyes slammed shut and her breathing cheased.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)?!” I screamed, I held her close ‘She can’t die not-not now!’ 

I put my ear to her chest, hoping to hear a sound that would tell me that my daughter lived, sadly that never came.

I swear to you (Y/N), I will destroy Ultron for you..


End file.
